Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiographic system which performs imaging using radial rays and a radiographic method.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, imaging of a large observing region (hereinafter referred to as “long-size imaging”) is performed for imaging of a spinal cord, entire lower extremities, or a whole body of an object, for example, in a medical field. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2012-040140 discloses a radiographic system capable of performing the long-size imaging by performing imaging using a plurality of arranged radiation detection apparatuses (radiographic apparatuses).
In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2012-040140, when imaging is performed using the plurality of arranged radiation detection apparatuses while portions of adjacent two of the radiation detection apparatuses overlap with each other, in each pair of the radiation detection apparatuses, a portion of one of the radiation detection apparatuses which is located nearer to a radiation generation unit is included in an image obtained by the other of the radiation detection apparatuses which is located further from the radiation generation unit. Specifically, a radiation image output from one of the radiation detection apparatuses includes a structure of the other of the radiation detection apparatuses. The structure of the radiation detection apparatus is nothing to do with the object that is a diagnosis target, and therefore, a portion in the image corresponding to the structure is a defective region. The defective region remains even when a long-size image (a composite image) is obtained by combining a plurality of radiation images with each other. However, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2012-040140 does not refer to a countermeasure for such an unexpected image.